The embodiments relate generally to a motor vehicle, and in particular to a tachometer display system and method for a motor vehicle.
In a motor vehicle with a manual transmission, the engine and driven wheels are mechanically connected to each other through the transmission when the clutch of the transmission is engaged. During a downshift, engine speed ideally is matched to the speed of the transmission input shaft, or mainshaft, for smooth shifting. The driver matches the engine speed by quickly and momentarily pressing the accelerator pedal during the downshift to an appropriate depth to open the throttle a corresponding amount, thereby increasing the engine speed to the necessary amount to match the speed of the transmission input shaft. Conventional tachometers provide an indication of the engine speed to the driver. However, conventional tachometers typically do not provide an indication regarding transmission speed (e.g., the mainshaft speed) to the driver to assist with smooth shifting during a downshift.